Berry X Nergal Jr One Shot Part 2
by mlpgirl1998
Summary: How Junior Adopted Berry


**Berry X Nergal Jr One Shot Part 2**

Berry and Nergal Jr. were in complete and utter bewilderment. They stopped dancing as they looked upon a strange scene.

With a hasty kiss, it seemed Bloo and Mandy had somehow officially become a couple and were dancing together.

They both couldn't help but feel a little jealous at first, as they had each had some involvement with their respective show's character, but they had so much to be happy about as well.

With a stroke of luck, the two misfits _**had**_ become friends tonight. They had danced together, laughed together and generally felt cared about in each other's company. That was more than they could say they'd done with Bloo or Mandy anyway.

Berry smiled as she looked back at Nergal Jr.

Bloo had never acknowledged her in the way Nergal Jr. did. He hadn't even remembered her name. So what if he liked another girl now? As of tonight, she was officially over him! Nergal Jr. was cute and mysterious in his own way, being half demon/monster and all. And he just wanted to be loved, like her! He was _**berry**_ much more her type, she decided. Her eyes shone in happiness and contentment as she looked back at Nergal Jr.

Nergal Jr. hadn't been sure about coming to this party. He had been surprised they had even invited him, considering his parents weren't invited. But he supposed he was something of a misunderstood character, even on his show. Even now, he wasn't so sure about being here.

But that's when he looked back at Berry, and his heart almost stopped.

Her smile. The twinkle in her eyes, it was too adorable for him to be sad any longer.

He found he didn't really care about Mandy anymore as he smiled back at the cute, pig-tailed imaginary friend.

They continued to just stare at each other for a while. That is, until the slow song stopped playing and Berry spoke up, breaking eye contact.

"Hey! That wasn't on my list of oldies!" She yelled at the DJ, who had put on the slow song in-between at the request of Bloo, "Get back to _**my**_ playlist!" She shouted, with a some-what crazed gleam in her eyes.

The DJ, who was a punk-rocker looking imaginary friend, quickly obliged, not wanting to risk the pink imaginary girl's wrath.

 **Hiya Barbie**

 **Hi Ken!** Berry mouthed this part and other Barbie parts.

 **Do you want to go for a ride?**

 **Sure Ken**

 **Jump in**

Nergal Jr. just blinked a few times and was about to break down laughing, when the song began and Berry started dancing, causing him to join in.

 **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world.**

 **Life in plastic, it's fantastic~**

 **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**

 **Imagination, life is your creation~**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

Others had begun to join in on the dancing. But neither of them cared. They continued and danced on and at that moment... nothing else mattered except that they were having fun together. And they hoped the fun would never end even after tonight.

After the song ended, Berry attacked Jr. in a hug and he was beyond startled. Hardly anyone ever willingly hugged him.

"Berry?.." Jr. asked tentatively.

"Yes dear?" Berry automatically replied and Jr. blushed at the familiarity she spoke with. Did she really care about him that much?

He suddenly hugged her back full force, even using his tentacles, but soon let go. He needed to ask her something. He couldn't go back to being alone after tonight.

"Berry, will you...come back to my world with me?"

"Jr..." Berry paused. She was just so touched... and tears of happiness filled her eyes. Jr. was already starting to doubt himself though, by the time she gave her undoubtedly sincere answer.

"Of course I will!" Berry answered, with no hesitation whatsoever in her voice, jumping into his arms again in glee and breaking his doubts into pieces. Nergal Jr.'s luminescent eyes shone with happiness.

She continued to hug him as she asked, "Will we be happy together forever?"

"Yes. _**Berry**_ happy." Nergal Jr. replied with a small chuckle. And it was settled.


End file.
